mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees, known for his appearances in the cult-classic horror film series ''Friday the 13th'', is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Jason sports his usual, rugged attire that is consecutive within the Friday the 13th films. Jason's appearance includes his iconic hockey mask, torn-up jacket and the machete that he wields as a weapon. With the exception of Goro and Tremor, Jason is prominently taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' Death and revenge make up the very core of Jason Voorhees' being. He died as a young boy. His mother killed out of grief and rage. When she was murdered, Jason returned and avenged her. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the dead. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Jason cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Jason is an undead, ruthless killing machine and possesses immense strength. His undead nature renders him completely implacable and nearly unstoppable, being virtually immortal. Even more so, his brute strength allows him to toss his opponents effortlessly and deliver powerful blows with his fists and machete. Signature Moves * Killing Machine: Jason gains a temporary armor buff at the expense of his ability to jump, dash or run. When the buff wears off, Jason falls momentarily asleep, rendering him vulnerable. (MKX) * Temple Punch: Jason charges towards his opponent and punches them to the ground. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Temple Slam and has armor. Jason lifts the opponent while him/her is still on the ground for a second punch, which knocks them away. * Choke: Jason snatches the opponent by the throat and viciously throttles them before flinging them across the arena. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Choke Slam and has Jason snap the opponent's neck during the throttle for more damage, also having armor. * Back Breaker: Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them in the opposite direction. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Spine Shatter and has Jason slam the opponent over his knee a second time before tossing them away. It also has armor on startup. * Tight Squeeze: Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them in the opposite direction. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Crippler and has Jason snap the opponent's neck for more damage. It also has armor on startup. The enhanced version also gives Jason the option to throw them forwards. * Corpse Grab: 'Jason snatches an airborne opponent and slams them into the floor. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version does increased damage. * 'Bloodshed: '''Jason lifts the opponent by the neck and impales them with his machete before kicking them to the ground. ''(MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Bloodlust, which has Jason push the machete even deeper into the opponent's abdomen two additional times for more damage before kicking them away. It also has armor. * Machete Toss: Jason throws his machete at the opponent. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version Machete Throw has increased damage and armor. * Shoulder Push: Jason shoulder rams his opponent, knocking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version is called Shoulder Charge, which has armor, increased damage and knocks the enemy away for a farther distance. * Psycho Slash: Jason slashes his opponent three times with his machete, knocking them on the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version Hack 'n' Slash has armor and does double the damage. Jason finishes the combo by stabbing the machete deep into the opponent's shoulder - to the point the weapon gets stuck in it - and then kicking the opponent away to separate them. * Lake Mist: Jason disappears in a thick gray mist cloud and reappears behind his opponent. (MKX - Relentless variation) ** The enhanced version Blood Mist is executed faster and armors Jason while he disappears. * Pursuit: Jason cracks his neck, causing the screen to glow red. During this time, the opponent's run and dash abilities are disabled, and their controls are reversed. The effect disappears instantly if Jason is hit. (MKX - Relentless variation) **The enchanced version is called Dark Pursuit and is activated faster. * Damned: Jason's damage output increases based on how close he is to death. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Punishment: Jason gains a temporary damage buff, which also causes the chain around his neck to glow green during the buff. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rampant and is activated slightly faster. * Rise: 'Jason gains a temporary health boost. ''(MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version '''Corpse Walk recharges health faster. * Resurrection: When Jason's life bar completely drains, lightning strikes him and he returns from the dead, regaining a portion of health based on how full his Super Meter is. However, if the player holds down, Ressurection will not trigger and Jason will keep his Super Meter. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * X-Ray Move - The Horror: Jason walks slowly forward with his hand outstretched, seizing the opponent by the neck. He then shoves the blade of his machete up through the opponent's chin and skull, then forces the handle up, snapping their neck backwards. He rips the machete out and stabs the opponent in the abdomen, breaking their spine and several ribs. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: Jason slashes the opponent across the stomach which makes them fall to their knees. After a brief pause, he plunges his machete into their head then kicks them away. (MKX - Slasher Variation) * Throw: Jason sticks his arm in the opponent's abdomen, he crushes it and then punches the opponent away. (MKX - Unstoppable/Relentless Variation) * Camp Killer: Jason punches his opponent with both fists on the head. Whilst they are stunned, Jason with lift them up, hold them high in the air and slam them on the ground in the opposite direction. (MKX) * Final Friday: Jason knees the opponent and then grabs them, throttling them violently before throwing them across the stage in the opposite direction. (MKX) Fatalities * Kill for Mother: Jason brings out his machete. The opponent looks up, then Jason slashes the opponent to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the opponent screams. (MKX) * Sleeping Bag Killer: Jason grabs his opponent's leg and smashes his opponent once, causing one arm to come off as the body is dragged back. Then he smashes them down again, causing their other arm to fall off while Jason drags the opponent's body across the floor again. He then smashes them one more time, completely dismembering the opponent, with only one of their legs remaining in his hand. He looks at the leg, then throws it with the rest of the body. (MKX) Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Blunt Trauma: Jason charges at his opponent with either a Temple Punch or a Shoulder Charge, both causing the opponent's head to fly on impact. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Go To Hell: 'Jason performs his X-Ray Attack, but instead of impaling his machete into his opponent's chest after breaking their neck, he instead decapitates them with his machete. (''MKX) * '''Brutality #3 - Blood Bath: Jason grabs the opponent with a Bloodlust, stabbing them with his machete before lifting it, which cuts his opponent vertically in half from the abdomen. (MKX - Slasher variation) * Brutality #4 '-' Head Spin: With the Pursuit ability active, Jason performs a Crippler grab, with its neck snap leading to the opponent's head twist. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Brutality #5 - Spinal Tap: After a Resurrection, Jason performs a Back Breaker that is strong enough to break his opponent in half. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * Brutality #6: 'Jason performs his throw, and chops the opponent's head clean in half. (''MKXL - Slasher variation - Secret) Ending *'''Mortal Kombat X: "Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." Trivia *Jason is the second slasher film villain guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger and the third being Leatherface. *Jason's announcement teaser trailer was officially released on Friday the 13th (March of 2015), matching the title of his origin franchise. *Jason's fatality "Sleeping Bag Killer" comes from the movie, ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'', in which Jason kills Judy by repeatedly smashing her against a tree while she was in a sleeping bag. In MKX, however, he doesn't put his victim in a sleeping bag. *The chain around Jason's neck in his Unstoppable Variation, as well as the lightning used to resurrect him, are references to Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. *Jason is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, throws, or combos. The other characters are Sonya, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, the Predator,Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. **He's also one of the only characters who can interrupt his X-Ray to perform a different move, since the characteristic decapitation from his brutality replaces the final hit of his X-Ray. The other characters are Jacqui and the Predator. *In the Friday the 13th movies, Jason had a misshapen skull, rotting teeth and one of his eyes was lower than the other, but in Mortal Kombat X, every X-Ray shows Jason having a regularly shaped human skull, and a recent hack for the PC version removes Jason's mask and reveals his face, which merely has several scars on an otherwise middle-aged man. *Jason's default appearance is heavily based off his appearance in Freddy vs. Jason, perfectly replicating his attire from the film. His Player 2 color is based on Roy Burns' appearance in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, down to the black clothing and blue hockey mask chevrons. *All fights that pit Jason against the Predator or Alien will activate an odd glitch in which the victim that Jason drags in his intro has the same blood as whoever he's fighting. This is also true for the intro where he removes the combat knife from his neck as the blood around the wound will have the same colour blood as his enemy. *Jason is the only character in the game to have specific music play during both of his fatalities. Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Minor Characters